Suzuka Hiraga
Suzuka Henrietta li Bala de vi Hiraga (涼風・アンリエッタ・リ・弾・ド・ヴィ・平賀) is the daughter, and only child, of Saito and Louise. Appearance Suzuka looks much like Louise in terms of facial features, but she has Saitos black hair, with a bluish tinge courtesy of her mothers genes, which goes past her shoulders, and blue eyes. Personality and Profile Suzuka is usually a happy and cheerful girl, to the point of being carefree when she's most at ease, much like her father. She also inherited her mothers temper and pride. As a result, she is quick to get the wrong idea when she finds her boyfriend alone with other girls, and doesn't back down from a challenge. Most often, she tends to keep a cool head and control her temper, which aids in her all but unique ability to negotiate peaceful resolutions, but that doesn't stop her from flaring up to the point of outright fury when she gets really angry. Raised not to be the snobbish type like most Nobles, she is dedicated and loyal, is quick to answer calls from the royal palace, and never turns her back on those who need help, whether they be Nobles or Peasants. The only thing she is timid, and not confident about, is her bust size. Even though her parents tell her to stay strong, owe to their respect of her privacy and protectiveness of her, she is still timid, to the point of not liking her breast size at all. Owe to the fact the her breasts are a little large for her age, men are almost always trying to grab them, and succeed most of the time. Suzuka doesn't like it at all. When someone succeeds in doing so, she usually tends to get really mad when they do. Sometimes, in the rare occasion that she has been cornered someplace, she gets scared stiff and can't do a thing to get the man to stop. She won't even willingly let her own boyfriend (Guiche Jr., son of Guiche and Montmorency) touch them, and only on a rare occasion, usually to make up with him or something similar, will she actually allow him to touch. She gets really mad when he succeeds in touching without permission. When someone succeeds in touching her breasts, she is usually quick to blast them away with her wind magic, and would then, due to her timidness of the subject, hide someplace until she regains her composure. Abilities Magic Suzuka is a Wind Mage, but she is also adept in using water magic as well, making her a Line-Class Mage. Her familiar that she summoned is a female Winged Unicorn named Ro. Swordsmanship In addition to her magic, she also an adept swordsman. She showed potential as a sword wielder at a young age, and received sword training from her father. When she was older, she got further training from Agnès herself. By the age of 14, her sword skills had matched Agnès, but her fathers Gandalfr powers prevented her from nearing his prowess. Hobbies Suzuka has a few Hobbies: Firstly is practicing her swordsmanship, usually by dueling with Agnès, and enjoys it greatly. Second is Horseback Riding. She has liked riding around on horses since she was young, and would often go riding with her mother. When she got older, she would often go out by herself, and when she got her familiar, she would take her for a ride often, whether on the ground or in the sky. Thirdly is her part-time job at the Enchanted Fairy Inn. She first got the job hoping to do some honest work. She gets along well with Jessica, Scarron, and her co-workers, and is enjoys to doing the job, as it allows her to relax a bit. Her parents don't have a problem with it, seeing as she is happy doing it, also because they are former employees themselves. Her grandparents, on the other hand, would never approve of it, so she has kept it a secret from them. At work, she wears the same white uniform her mother used to wear. Relationships Family Suzuka loves each member of her family, blood related or not, and they in turn love her back. Each member of her family has a certain amount of protectiveness towards her, despite how much Suzuka has proven that she can take care of herself. *'Saito': Saito is Suzuka's father (of course), and is very protective of her. In her early years, she received basic sword training from him, but was never able to match him in skill. Suzuka adores her father, and never objects to what he believes is best for her. Upon learning of her magical affinity to wind at birth, Saito was the one who named her "Suzuka". *'Louise': Louise is Suzuka's mother (of course), and is just as protective of her as Saito is, perhaps more, to the point of over-protectiveness. As protective as she is, Louise never restricts her freedom and lets her make her own decisions. Like with Saito, Suzuka never objects to what Louise thinks is best for her. *'Henrietta': Henrietta, having adopted Louise as a sister, was one of Suzuka's aunts, and shares her second name with her. Despite not being related by blood, Suzuka called her "aunt" all her life, and was very close to her. When she performed a noble deed for the kingdom, Suzuka didn't object when Henrietta awarded her the title of Chevalier *'Tiffania': *'Cattleya': Cattleya is one of Suzuka's blood-related aunts. She was not as close to Suzuka as Eléonore was, but had a loving relationship all the same. Whenever Suzuka had something on her mind that she couldn't tell her parents, or Eléonore, Suzuka would go to her, and Cattleya would always listen. Cattleya helped Suzuka to get things off her chest so that that didn't bottle up and cause her misery, and Suzuka was personally grateful for it, and loves Cattleya for being there for her. *'Eléonore': Eléonore is one of Suzuka's blood-related aunts. She was strict with Suzuka at times, but never took the attitude she took with Louise. In her early years, Eléonore was Suzuka's first magic teacher before she started attending the academy. As strict as a teacher she was, Eléonore was Suzuka's favorite aunt. They did all sorts of things together when they weren't studying, and that only deepened the bond. *'Duke of Tristain': *'Karin Vallière': Others 'Adults' *'Siesta': Suzuka has a good friendship with Siesta. Their originated when Suzuka came back to the past to past the make the future better. When Siesta found out that Suuzka was Saito and Louise's daughter, she ended her advances on Saito and helped make it possible for Suzuka to be born. After Suzuka completed her mission, their friendship is now mostly due to the fact that Suzuka is good friends with Siesta's daughter Hermione, but, even though the present Suzuka has no memory of what she did, Siesta never forgot the girl who came to the past. Siesta and Suzuka till see much of each other, due to the fact Siesta still lives and works at the Academy. Siesta usually gives Suzuka advice, though usually not very good advice, on romance and improving her relationship with Guiche Jr. *'Kirche': *'Tabitha': *'Guiche': *'Montmorency': *'Julio': *'Agnès': Agnès was Suzuka's swords teacher from the age of 7 onwards. As time went by, their teacher-student relationship turned into real friendship. Even after Suzuka's skills matched Agnès's, she still found herself being instructed in various things. Agnès tends to treat Suzuka as if she were her own daughter, even after she finally had one of her own. *'Jessica': Jessica is one of Suzuka's bosses at the Enchanted Fairy Inn. She get along with with her, and is usually the first one she goes to when she needs help on the job. *'Scarron': Scarron is one of Suzuka's bosses at the Enchanted Fairy Inn. Though he gets along well with him, she doesn't have much of a relationship with him, as she usually tries to avoid him. 'Friends' *'Guiche Jr.': Guiche de Gramont Jr. is the son of Guiche and Montmorency, Suzuka's boyfriend, and a Water Mage. They grew up together as the best of friends, and as time went by, and they matured, their friendship turned into love and romance. They began dating as Boyfriend and Girlfriend just before they started attending the Tristain Magic Academy. Though it took quite some time for Suzuka to admit it, even after they started dating, she truly loves Guiche Jr. with all her heart. Despite her deep love for him, Guiche is popular with girls and that doesn't stop her from being angry with him when she sometimes finds him alone with other girls, no matter his excuse (like mother, like daughter). Despite that tendency, she somehow finds it easy to forgive him. She doesn't know why, but she just can't stay mad at him. *'Drako Colbert': Drako Colbert is another boy Suzuka is friends with, as well as Guiche Jr.'s best friend. He is the son of Kirche and Jan Colbert, and a Fire Mage. *'Hermione': Hermione is Siesta's 11-year-old daughter, and Suzuka's closest girl-friend. When Hermione became a maid in training, she was assigned as Suzuka's personal maid, which she was only too happy to oblige. In the Academy, Hermione shares a room with Suzuka, and Suzuka occasionally lets Hermione sleep with her when she's too scared to sleep on her own. Suzuka considers Hermione as the "little sister she never had", and tends to treat her like a little sister as well. 'Story' #Suzuka: Voice from the Future #Suzuka: Once and Always (in progress) 'Trivia' *Her first name is a Japanese name that means "Cool Breeze", which suits her magical affinity to Wind. *Her second name was given to her in Queen Henrietta's honor. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Nobles